Lightning
by Luny Loopy Lupin
Summary: Hearts can be stolen within a flash of a lightning but not every time is it a successful love story ; esp. not when you have fallen in love with ur enemy's fiancee (Full summary inside)
1. Hogwarts 7th year

A/N - All right! Up for a story guys???? Hehe this is my second story I hope you all like it. I am new to fan fiction and have no idea about what you can do in this site except read and write stories. I would really appreciate it if any of you drop me a mail about it and don't you forget to REVIEW!  
  
Summary - This story is a very different one from what you all have been used to reading .I am sure. Lily Evans is engaged to Severus but she has never met him before. James a very cool guy who believes in anything but love sees her and is immediately head over heals for her. He comes to know about her engagement to Snape and comes to know that she has never met him (Snape) before. James follows Sirius' advice and pretends to be Severus and meets her. What happens next? Does she fall for him? Does she find out? And most importantly how will Severus react to the fact that his rival is stealing his fiancée? AU - only because it doesn't follow follow the details given about L/J in Ootp P.S. - the whole story comes as a flashback! You know what I mean?  
  
NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 1  
  
Some where in London in Little Whinning the Evans lived. Privet Drive, the place they lived, was a very calm and peaceful place but right now it wasn't so. Angela Williams, a young woman of 23 stood outside 4 Privet drive, glaring daggers at the gate where a young man, James Potter, stood with a single and beautiful white lily in his hand.  
  
"Why have you come her right now? Aren't you happy that you have succeeded in fooling my best friend? Whom do you want to fool now?" she asked looking at him in the eye  
  
"Angela please," James pleaded, his eyes were almost watering "I just want to talk to Lily for 1 minute"  
  
"I am now going to allow you hurt her anymore," said Angela stubbornly As much as she wanted to allow him talk to Lily she couldn't He had broken Lily's heart. " Severus has come. They are getting engaged and soon marred"  
  
A single tear escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Angela looked away not wanting to see him collapse  
  
"Oh! All right! Lily won't listen to me. Will you at least listen to what I have got to say?" asked James. His voice was shaking slightly with emotion. Angela couldn't refuse She nodded  
  
James closed his eyes remembering all the events that had happened in his life .  
  
FLASHBACK BEGINS  
  
Hogwarts was the best Wizarding School in the whole world. Occasionally pranksters found their way into it but still the school had the best headmaster ever and the teachers were great too! So were the Maraudars  
  
(A/n - You guys will know what the Maraudars look like so I am not bugging you by giving the details of how they look all I wish to say is that all 4 I mean 3 were devilishly handsome. The 4th Peter was a tag along I don't like Peter so you wont find much of him in this story)  
  
Everyone knew the infamous Maraudars. They were pranksters and the best ones at that. Right now they were trying their best not to fall asleep in the transfiguration classroom where Prof. McGonagall was yelling at them and Severus Snape, nothing new. The Maraudars and Snape fought almost every day. You would have thought their professors would have got used to it because it has been happening throughout their 6 years and Hogwarts and was continuing I their 7th but the teachers were never sick of shouting at the Maraudars  
  
".Absolutely disgusted. You are the head boy, James Potter, how could you hex Snape? He insulted you, you should have insulted back but then you found it very necessary to use your wand. Never is my 15 years of teaching experience have I expected or seen such behavior from my own house." James yawned loudly and obviously. McGonagall saw and tried hard to stop the smile threatening to appear on her face " 150 points from Gryffindor and if you dare say anything Black it will be another 150 "she added seeing Sirius open his mouth open " Very well. You may all get back to your classes"  
  
The 5 ran out of the classroom. Snape went right the others went left  
  
"We must get back that Snivellus. How dare he make us lose 150 points by running to McGonagall?"  
  
"We must plan something"  
  
"I have the perfect plan"  
  
************************ The next day  
  
Peter walked in to Prof. Dumbledore' office  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew, it is clear that you have messed up the potion room and spread the shrinking solution throughout the Potion Masters room, You haven't done this alone! Who has done this with you?"  
  
"Severus, sir "  
  
(Next scene)  
  
"It is not true sir. I wan in my dorm throughout the night. I did not even enter the Potions room " said Severus outraged  
  
"There is no proof for that. I thought you were a responsible fellow. I was wrong. Very well 200 points for Slytherin .Off you go," said the headmaster  
  
(Next scene)  
  
In the hallway corridor as Snape was walking along he saw Pettigrew  
  
"Hey Pettigrew" he yelled.  
  
Peter turned behind and saw Snape. He turned and fled Snape behind him. He stopped when he reached the lake. Snape who was behind him took out his wand and in an instant Peter was upside down in the air  
  
"Snivellus" said an amused voice from behind  
  
Snape turned and saw a smirking Sirius, James and Remus, who was trying hard not to smile  
  
Sirius flicked his wand once more and Peter was straight again.  
  
"Potter Black and Lupin, you 3 out of this. This is something between Pettigrew and me. You have nothing to do with this," said Snape smirking.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus laughed. Even Peter managed a mousy laugh.  
  
"What do you mean by you have nothing to do with this?" said James "Dear Snivellus" the 4 laughed "Let me tell you what EXACTLY happened!"  
  
"Yesterday night, the Maraudars were feeling very bored and decided to take revenge from a greasy-haired Snivellus for taking 150 points from Gryffindor" said Sirius dramatically.  
  
"We blew up the potions room and left traces to prove that Wormtail, over here, has don't it with the help of some other person "said Remus in a girl- ish voice  
  
"Today, we told our dear friend Wormtail to tell the headmaster that it was your fault thereby making you loose 150 points from Stinking Slytherin."  
  
The Maraudars laughed again.  
  
"You will pay back for this , Potter ." said Severus red with anger  
  
"How?? Are you going to put grease in my hair as well?" asked James. "Oooooh! I am so scared . Save me, my dear friends ." said James sarcastically hiding behind Sirius and Remus  
  
The 4 laughed again and Snape turned and walked away .  
  
"Did you see the look on his face?" asked Sirius and they all laughed until tears were pouring out of their eyes.  
  
(A/n- This story has began . Ok. I know all about Ootp I have read Snape's worst memory only 10 times but then I had this plot in my mind and wanted to write this off and as L/J is my fav. Ship Well. Yeah) 


	2. Graduation and 5years later

(a/n- Hi Its me again. My 1st chaap was probably rubbish anyway I want reviews and suggestions so plz drop them to me ok? Now precede and read chap 2 and tell me if you like it or no and kindly inform me if you think I should stop this story and suggestions are welcome .Don't flame me{ By the way, what on earth are flames??? I just read it in one story when an author wrote ' don't flame me' so I assumed it was something bad. Plz tell me what it means. Duh!})  
  
It was Graduation for the 1975 years' batch at Hogwarts the seventh years were all assembled in the Great Hall when Dumbledore stood up "It has been a pleasure teaching this batch. I wish all of u luck and a very bright future and long life. The dark force is rising and as a wise muggle once said ' United we stand, Divided we fall' So, this is the time for all of you to put aside your past differences and join against the dark force. You have seven years of memories, which I am allowing you all to take gladly and cherish Thank-you" said Dumbledore and sat down  
  
"Now, when I call your names please come and take you diplomas "said McGonagall  
  
"Snape, Severus"  
  
"Black, Sirius"  
  
"Lupin, Remus"  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter"  
  
"Figg, Arabella"  
  
"Avery, Harold"  
  
"George, Crabbe"  
  
And it went on till the last name was called, which was of the head boy  
  
"Potter, James" James Potter collected his Diploma shook hands with Dumbledore and walked back to his friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter Now, these 4 boys called themselves as the Maraudars they were always up to no good. Remus was called Moony because he was a were-wolf James was called Prongs because he was an animagus , an unregistered one at that. He could transform in to a brilliant white stag with antlers Sirius was called Pad-foot because he could transform into a black dog like the grim Peter was a animagus too and could transform into a rat Sirius and Remus were very good looking just like James They were tall. Sirius looked a little like James but had a little longer hair Peter was the odd one. He was short and chubby.  
  
"James your father has asked all of us to move into your house immediately after graduation and we all are coming until we find another place to go" said Sirius grinning  
  
"That's great," said James  
  
"What's great? That you finally got a girl-friend?" asked a very familiar voice and they turned around to see their enemy, Severus Snape.  
  
"All right, Snivellus? Well, the good thing is that you finally managed to get rid of a little grease from your hair." said James  
  
"Atleast I have a good comb" said Severus  
  
"Atleast I have a shampoo" said James and the Maraudars laughed and high- fived each other.  
  
Snape looked at James and the other Maraudars for a long time before speaking again  
  
"I am going to America tomorrow to do an advance course in potions and DADA and I really have a wish only you can grant. I wish, hope and pray that I never meet you again in life. I hate you," said Severus  
  
James smiled " The feeling is mutual" he said and held out his hand for Snape to shake  
  
Snape shook hands " Good luck."  
  
[ a/n- hey guys I am skipping 5 years so that we can finally have some Lilyssss in the story (winks) anyway]  
  
5 years later  
  
"Prongsie poo, you have to come to Diagon Alley now. Remus, Peter and I are waiting in the ice-cream parlor for you. Come fast," said Sirius Black whose face had suddenly popped out of the fireplace yelled at James and vanished.  
  
James quickly pulled on his wizard's robes He looked out of the window. It was a lovely Sunday morning.  
  
He sighed and went to his mom and dad's room  
  
"Morning dad I need some money. I will be going to the ice-cream parlor in Diagon Alley," said James  
  
"At last! That's great! Take my whole purse if you want but do tell me who the girl is" said Harold Potter.  
  
"Dad! I am going there to see Remus, Sirius and Peter.," said James heading towards the purse but Harold pulled it out of the way.  
  
"Aren't you ashamed? You are 23 and until now you haven't had a single girl friend or date. Honestly, I am ashamed of you" said Victoria Potter.  
  
"Mom!" said James but Victoria continued talking. "MOM!" said James and she suddenly stopped and looked at him. James shrugged and spoke " You know, impressing girls, taking them out on dates, snogging them. I am just not interested"  
  
"James.. You are. not gay... Are you?" asked Victoria shuddering at the very thought  
  
"No mum, of-course not! I just don't want to start dating now. I am still waiting for the right kind of girl. You know my type of a girl," said James  
  
"I just hope you meet her soon. I can hardly wait to get grand-children." Said Harold tossing him the purse again  
  
"Thanks dad, Bye mom" said James and apparated to the ice- cream parlor.  
  
"Hey Prongs! "Said the voice unmistakably of Sirius Black. James turned around and saw them. He went and sat on the 4th chair in the table " Took you long enough"  
  
"Same problem as everyday. Mom and dad want me to get a girl-friend and I had to explain that I am not going to take advantages of my looks and play with them I told them that I am waiting for the right kin of girl. Today , they even asked me if I am gay!" said James  
  
"I hope you didn't tell them the truth about the two of us being gay and in love with each other" said Remus Jokingly and fluttering his eyelashes like a girl.  
  
"No . Remusie -poo I would never tell them" said James who decided to play along  
  
" You bad Jamesie. Shagging with a big-bad were-wolf." said Sirius and the Maraudars laughed and high-fived each other.  
  
"You three are really not gay , are you?" asked Peter who had obviously not understood anything {stupid rat-boy)  
  
"Ofcourse not" screamed Sirius, Remus and James at the same time'  
  
"How thick can you get Worm-tail ?? Besides.. Moony loves ... what's her name? Oh Yeah" said Sirius  
  
"JULIET SINISTRA" screamed Sirius, James at the same time and laughed seeing the look on Remus' face.  
  
"Stop it guys" said Remus "Have you all heard that Frank Long-bottom is getting wed.?"  
  
"Yeah we all got our invitations. I mean we were classmates at Hogwarts and We also went to the Auror university together. It's tomorrow, right?" said Sirius  
  
"Who is he getting wed to?" asked Peter nervously.  
  
"Alice Obviously. I mean they have dated since their 4th year at Hogwarts and even in the Auror university they were dating." Said Sirius  
  
"Anyway, lets all go and buy presents for Alice and Frank" said Sirius and He, Remus and Peter stood up "you coming Prongs?"  
  
"Nah. You buy the presents from me too" said James, and Sirius, Remus and Peter disapparated with a pop. James continued rooming around Diagon Alley . He was now outside the Leaky Cauldron. He froze when he saw someone coming out from there.  
  
It was a girl . In a second, James decided that she was the most beautiful girl on earth She had auburn hair which feel up to a little beyond her shoulder. She had green emerald , almond shaped eyes. She was around 5 feet 6inches tall . She was very slim and Jame noticed her eyes sparkling when she was laughing . James was in love with this girl at first sight .. whomever she was...he was in love..  
  
(A/n -I want reviews!!!!!!!!!) 


	3. Getting to know Lily

"You mean to say, that you of all people on earth is in love with a girl that too at first sight?" asked Remus shooting a glare at both Sirius and Peter who were trying hard not to laugh. "Yeah" said James still looking a bit dreamy. "What's her name?" asked Sirius "Dunno" said James "What does she do?" "Dunno" "Where does she live?" "Dunno" Now, Sirius could not control, He burst out laughing soon Remus and peter joined."So what exactly do you know about her?" asked Remus " I just know that she is absolutely gorgeous and I love her a lot," said James "You are Insane" muttered Peter "Mental" said Sirius Remus however looked thoughtful.  
  
"Come on," said Sirius dragging James."You said that you wouldn't come to the wedding we agreed. At least come to the reception" "Ok. OK I am coming," said James and he walked in the place. The groom was there and the bride was just about to enter. Everyone turned. The bride was at the door. James turned too. Alice was looking very nice in the cream white gown. James turned towards the bridesmaid. His jaw dropped. It was she. The girl he had seen outside leaky cauldron. She was standing with another girl who appeared to be her best friend and was the maid of honour. He nudged Remus and Peter and Sirius " It's her. The girl I was talking about, the bridesmaid." "Hmmm. She is good looking" agreed Remus and Sirius "Yeah. Now what to I do?" "Wait until the reception is over then talk to her." Said Remus "Ok" Throughout the reception , James did nothing but stared at her. In the end, The 4 buys went up to wish Frank and Alice. "who is that girl?" James whispered in Frank's ear, pointing to that girl after The other 3 guys went down "Oh! That one. Lily Evans . Alice's friend from Beauxbatons. Why do you ask? You don't like girls!" said Frank "Have you all decided that? I have never seen a girl like her before. God! She is so beautiful" said James and wished Frank once more and walked down. He walked up to Lily Evans and tried talking to her but his breath was caught in his throat. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He finally managed "hi! I am James Potter " he said starring at the ground "I know that" said a voice and James looked up to see that it was Sirius . James stared. Sirius then pointed to the door where Lily was walking out as the reception was over. He sighed  
  
"James , Come fast . I am in the magical creatures shop in Diagon Alley...she is here. fast James " said Sirius' face from the fire and vanished with a pop. James hurriedly pulled on his robe and apparated into the magical creatures shop. He saw Sirius there. "Where is she?" asked James breathlessly. "There" said Sirius pointing to a girl. It wasn't Lily . It was the other girl who had appeared to be Lily's best friend and maid of honor in the wedding. James slapped his forehead with his hand. " Is this Lily? I sometimes wonder why I made you my friend!" muttered James "No. This is not Lily. But through her best friend we can get to know Lily better" said Sirius "C'mon" said Sirius and dragged James to the girl "Sirius" yelled James but he had already been dragged up to the girl and she was looking at them curiously "Hi. I am Sirius Black; this is my friend James Potter. Say hi to her, James," said Sirius "Hi" said James "Hi. I am Angela Williams," said the girl. She was about to walk out of the shop when Sirius called her "Actually, we wanted to talk to you. You friend Lily. We want to know about her," said Sirius. Angela stared "What do u want to know about her?" she asked trying her best to go out of the shop. Sirius grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him "Phone. No" "Phone number is 4463251 but why do u want to know?" asked Angela "You see, my friend James saw her an has fallen in love with her so." said Sirius "Shut up," said James Then he looked at Angela who was watching curiously and said" Yeah! He is right. I love her and I want to know about her" " First of all, forget the phone number. Listen, Guys I am sorry but Lily is going to be engaged to a guy. Her parents and his parents have fixed the wedding so I suggest you forget this," said Angela to James "How can you say that. After all James loves her, don't you, James? James?" said Sirius and turned around to James but he was not there. Sirius spotted him in the corner of Diagon Alley He nodded to Angela mouthed a thanks and ran after James *********************************************** James was sitting in his house having dinner when Sirius, Remus and Peter came there "Here you are. We have searched the whole world for you" said Sirius " I am not hungry," said James and he stood up to walk away "Wait," said Harold "From morning you're a bit off-color. What happened?" asked Harold "He has fallen in love with a girl who is to get wed to someone else." Said Sirius before James could stop him and Sirius told about everything else too. "James, what's her phone number? "Asked Harold "4463251"said James within a second "When's your birthday?" ".ER." " See James. You know her phone number which you heard just once but you don't remember your b'day! You really love her and if you really love her. She is yours. Go get her. Do whatever you can to win her I am with you" *********************************************************************** "Mom" said Lily Evans " You, dad and Petunia are going to France for a week, right? And After a week when you come back Severus Snape will come with you, right" "Yes Lily. You are right" said Mary Evans " You have never seen Severus before and I know that It will be a bit weird for you to be asked suddenly to get wed to a guy you haven't even seen That's why he will be coming to see you In a week and then if you both agree you will get wed " 'Brringggggggggggg' "I will get the phone," said Mary " Must be from Severus," she said picking up the receiver "Hello, Severus. I am Mary Evans, Lily's mother. Your mother had told me that you would be calling. You will be coming here after a week, right? You have to get to know Lily better because you two have never met before. You come and spend time with Lily and then if you like her you can get wed gladly" said Mary "Hello..Hello." she said and then placed the receiver down . "Looks like the phone got cut" 


	4. Please?

A/n- Hi! I am breaking my head here thinking whether I should update or not! Trust me , I have written the  
  
whole story in Microsoft word and am debating with myself whether I should send it or I should wait for  
  
reviews! I will update if I win the debate and if you want me to win the debate , for heavens sake, send me  
  
reviews or flames I don't care I just want to know that people are reading my story 


	5. Meeting Lily and Day1 Thses are 2 chaps ...

(A/n- Just refreshing from the previous chapter , Mary (such a stupid name!) Evans picks up the phone and thinks it is Severus calling and speaks and no one replies , so she places the receiver down. )  
  
************************************** "Weird," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah really" said James to Remus, Peter, Sirius, Harold and Victoria.  
  
"I mean I just dial the number and 'Hello, Severus. I am Mary Evans, Lily's mother. Your mother had told me that you would be calling. You will be coming here after a week, right? You have to get to know Lily better because you two have never met before. You come and spend time with Lily and then if you like her you can gladly get wed.' What on Earth was that supposed to mean?" asked James, imitating what Lily's mother had said in a girlish voice.  
  
" James, from what you have said it seems like a guy named Severus is coming to see her in a week, but she has never seen or met him before, right?" asked Harold slowly.  
  
"Yeah, it does seem like that," said James, wondering why his dad was asking him about that.  
  
" James, do you really love her?" asked Harold again.  
  
" Of course I do. Remember Sirius, that girl in school? What was her name??.. Yeah. Su Chang, she was so pretty and she loved me, but I never liked her. You all knew that I hated girls, right? Then why suddenly would I want Lily? Because I love her," said James, still not understanding why his father was asking all these questions.  
  
"Her name is Lily? It's a very nice name" said Victoria.  
  
"James, if you truly love her then she is yours," said Harold.  
  
" But.." said James.  
  
"Listen to me, Lily has never met Severus before, right?"  
  
James nodded.  
  
"So James, you go and see Lily and make her your friend and make her fall in love with you before Severus comes." Harold finished.  
  
"That's not possible. If I go there, it will create problems," said James.  
  
"If you go as James it will. But if you go as Severus. " Harold said, grinning widely.  
  
"But , I am not Severus" said James like a 3year-old  
  
"I know that . You do . We all do ...But Lily doesn't" said Remus  
  
"Yes that's it." Said Remus. "Go to Lily's house tomorrow pretending you're Severus. Stay with her for a week and make her fall in love with you!"  
  
"Yes. That's it! "James yelled at the top of his lungs. He got up and hugged Remus, who was absolutely shocked at this reaction but smiled anyway. "Thank you, Remus." James said before he ran out of the house screaming like a banshee.  
  
"But Remus, we will have to cut the phone line because if Snape calls up James will be at the hands Magical law enforcement or whatever it's called" said Sirius.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "You reallllllllllly need to improve. Anyway, You can do that work in your animagus form, don't you think???"  
  
":Sure," said Sirius .  
  
******************************************  
  
"Lily, we're leaving. Take care." Said Mary Evans.  
  
"Bye, Mom" said Lily as her parents were off. Petunia had left a little earlier to Vernon's house.  
  
Lily sighed and put on the TV. She had been watching for some time when there was a knock at the door.  
  
She opened the door to find an elderly man outside with a bouquet.  
  
"Lily Evans?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"Delivery for you, ma'am" said the man as he handed her the bouquet.  
  
"Who sent it?" she asked.  
  
"Thank-you" said the man as he walked away.  
  
********************  
  
"Lily Evans?"  
  
"Yes" she answered, a little confused. She'd just received flowers.  
  
"Delivery for you ma'am"  
  
"Who sent this?" She asked, with more urgency in her voice.  
  
"Thank-you," the deliveryman said as he turned and walked away.  
  
"Is this the Evans Corner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Delivery for Lily Evans."  
  
"I am Lily Evans and can you please tell me who on earth is sending all these flowers?"  
  
"Thank you ma'am" he said as he handed her the bouquet and left.  
  
One hour later the house was filled with bouquets. There was another knock on the door.  
  
"Great" muttered Lily as she opened the door.  
  
There was another man outside and he too, was holding a bouquet.  
  
"This is for you," said the man smiling as he handed it to her.  
  
"Great. Some stupid git keeps on sending bouquets and you keep handing then over? This is absolutely outrageous," said Lily.  
  
**************  
  
James tried hard not to let his mouth fall open. (He had followed Remus' plan and was now pretending to be Severus) It is not polite to stare he thought and tried to be cool and spoke.  
  
"HI I am the 'git'" he said.  
  
"Then take all the bouquets and vanish. Disapparate. Disappear.just get out of my sight," said Lily getting annoyed.  
  
"I am Severus Snape from Ameri.." started James but the door had slammed shut on his face. He turned around and decided to curse Remus for coming up with such a stupid idea when the door opened again and a breathless Lily appeared.  
  
"Severus from America???" she asked still breathless.  
  
"Yeah," said James as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"You were supposed to come here after a week right?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted top come early to see you. I was very excited to meet you after seeing the photo's and .. well, aren't you going to ask me to come in??" James grinned.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Lily blushing a bit " I forgot. Please come in."  
  
James walked in and sat down. He saw the phone and was shocked. What if Severus calls up???? God save me help me! He thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily was busy talking. "Nice flowers...Lilies." She looked at James and saw that he was looking a little shocked. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied in a squeaky voice.  
  
Lily stared. Great I must have sounded like Peter, he thought. "I just want some water" James said once he was caught his voice.  
  
"I'll get it" she said turning and walking away towards the kitchen.  
  
James jumped towards the phone and picked it up...no Dial tone???? Thanks a ton Sirius and Remus. I love you both, a lot!  
  
"Lily, I heard that you are working for the Daily Prophet" asked James.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Is it possible for you to take leave from there for just seven days? You know it will be better if we get to know each other well," James said a bit nervously.  
  
"It won't be easy. You cant suddenly request a leave. I will try though" said Lily "I was just leaving for work right now. I'll ask the boss about it" said Lily. "Where are you living?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm living with my friends. I know a few people here. You carry on. I'll be here at around seven this evening?" he asked. He was embarrassed and he didn't know why.  
  
"Sure, I will see you then" said Lily.  
  
(a/n- I am skipping the part in which James goes back home and talks to Sirius and Remus telling them that the meeting was fine and thanking them because I know you guys are more interested in knowing what happens in the evening I wont hold you on. So read)  
  
At six-thirty James stood in front of the mirror trying to make his hair lie flat. He was failing miserably.  
  
"Am I cursed to have such a stupid mop of straw on top of my head?" he yelled, making his 3 friends who were reading the daily prophet jump and then chuckle.  
  
"Should I say ' No Jamsie, your hair is so cute' or should I say 'It looks horrible. Make yourself bald' What am I supposed to say?" asked Sirius, enjoying the effect the words had on James.  
  
"What if Lily hates my hair? What if she likes hair like you have? Oh! What am I going to do?" said James. He was suffering from a bad case of nerves.  
  
"Stop it, Padfoot. James, your hair looks very nice. Juliet always says." said Remus but was interrupted rudely by Sirius.  
  
"Oooooooooooh! What does Julieeee say?" said Sirius dramatically.  
  
Remus blushed a little "Juliet said that girls like men with messy hair."  
  
James managed a smile. "Whatever Moony. I just hope your plan doesn't fail."  
  
***********  
  
"Hi" said James as Lily opened the door at seven sharp.  
  
"You're on time" Lily said as she grinned.  
  
Wow she looks gorgeous he thought. It was true. She had worn a white spaghetti strap top and blue capris. She had on a little bit of make-up with pink blush on her cheeks and pink lipstick. James blushed as he saw her lips.  
  
"Shall we?" asked Lily.  
  
"Sure" said James as they walked in.  
  
"I've cooked myself. I don't know if it's good. This is the first time I tried" said Lily, her cheeks a bit red from embarrassment. "It's great" said James, having a bit of everything. "It kind of reminds me of my mother's cooking."  
  
"Oh?" said Lily.  
  
They then had dinner in silence. Neither knew what to say.  
  
"Severus, what do you do?" said Lily after they had cleared up the table. They were now sitting on the sofa and talking. "I'm an Auror. I actually wanted to be a quidditch player but then I thought with Voldermort growing stronger and all.Yeah, I cant even ask you what you are doing as I already know about it!" said James whining like a little child.  
  
"I'm impressed. I thought all men cared about were Quidditch and sports," said Lily.  
  
James grinned a little . This is going exactly the way I wanted. I am going to hug Moony a million times for this. I don't think Juliet Sinistra will be fine with that, said a little voice in his head. James grinned a little thinking of the look Moony might have on his face if James told him about it.  
  
"I am so bored lets play something" James said.  
  
"Truth or dare?" asked Lily  
  
"No."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Ok, then let me show you a few of my childhood photos."  
  
James head suddenly snapped up. "Yeah, go get them" said James excitedly.  
  
"Sometimes you act like a two year old," said Lily, rolling her eyes again.  
  
"And you can tell that within..." He paused to look at his watch "Two hours of talking to me?"  
  
"I am a very observant person" stated Lily simply.  
  
Lily walked up to her closet opened it and brought back a thick photo album. She opened it and started showing him her pictures as a young girl.  
  
"This was when I first got admission in Beauxbatons" she said pointing to one. "The uniform is horrible, don't you think? Anyway these two are in 2nd year with my friends - Angela Williams and Alice Pr.. I mean Alice Longbottom. She got married. Angela bet that I would be the first to get married but then Alice went first."  
  
"But you will be getting married now, wont you?" asked James.  
  
"Um.I guess so" she said, clearly not interested in discussing this with him.  
  
"Hey look at this" she squealed in excitement and moved closer to him. "In 6th year we had just played a prank on the girl who had been annoying us by turning her hair green." She turned and looked at James. He was staring at her.  
  
"Are you even seeing the picture?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Everything is out of focus."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are sitting so close to me."  
  
Lily looked at their shoulders, which were touching, and jumped aside, blushing. James was blushing slightly too.  
  
"Well, I think I must leave or Moony might fall asleep on the doorstep waiting for me. Padfoot and the rest are probably snoring loudly by now" James said.  
  
"Moony??? Padfoot??? What sort of names are these?" asked Lily, a bit amused at these names.  
  
"I'm Prongs and my friends are Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail. Just stupid nicknames" James muttered.  
  
"They're very cute." Said Lily, smiling.  
  
"If you are talking about the names then I agree, but if you meet them, you'll end up in St. Mungos."  
  
"I would definitely like to meet them some time" said Lily  
  
"I will take you there sometime. You must meet them. They are annoying, but then, they are so much fun" said James grinning.  
  
"Well, I am waiting." Said Lily. "So, you said you had to leave ...Will you be leaving now then?"  
  
"You want me to leave? Are you eager to push me off? Why? Am I bad boy?" asked James pouting like a child.  
  
One day ago I would have been so embarrassed to talk to Lily like I talk to Remus and Sirius. What happened to me now? Is it because I am losing interest in her or is it because she is an easy-going type? You can never loose interest in her, said a tiny voice in his head.  
  
"No I am not eager to push you off. You act like a two year old, and speaking of bad boys you definitely are one" said Lily pushing him to the door.  
  
"Hey," said James annoyed. "Ok ok," he said, walking to the door. "So, shall I see you tomorrow at Floreans in Diagon Alley for lunch?" said James crossing his fingers in his pocket.  
  
"Sure" said Lily. James breathed a sign of relief. He looked at his watch. It was ten-thirty.  
  
"Merlin. I've got to go. I am running late. Sorry, bye" he said and ran out of the house and disapparated home.  
  
Sirius and Remus pounced on him with questions. Finally after a lot of 'Shut up, Padfoot' and 'Shut up, Moony' he went to bed.  
  
'These 7 days are going to be interestin' were Lily's as well as James' thoughts before falling asleep  
  
(a/n - Cahpiee finished I want Reviews so you better give them to me or I will send death eaters to your house . Lol!! Until next chapiee then . Byeeeeeeeeeee) 


	6. For Merlins sake!

A/N- HI! I have been waiting for 6 days yet I got only 1 review. I have decided I am not going to send the next chapter until I get at least 20 reviews and if I get more than 20 I will post 2 chaps in that 1 day! C'mon guys! It takes only 2 min to send a review and it makes me so happy and feel special! 


End file.
